WWE: The Collection
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Here you will find a variety of offerings involving your favorite superstars. Nothing is off limits, so expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

"That skirt supposed to be so short?"

The deep voice was practically in my ear. There was no reason for me to turn around. I would know that voice anywhere. Baron Corbin brushed against me as he wedged himself into the narrow space between myself and a voluptuous, platinum blonde. I didn't spare him a glance as I waited for the bartender to finish mixing my drink. My blunt nails drummed softly against the brass bar rail as I waited.

Natty's invitation to join them for Girl's Night Out caught me by surprise. Normally, they didn't invite me to join the tightly knit group of Divas. I was too new to the roster. I was trying to prove that I am worthy of their time and attention. On a whim, I decided to wear the ultra short black leather skirt and sapphire blue halter top. I completed the outfit with a pair of strappy heels and a sort of haphazard updo. My arrival in the hotel lobby had been met with approval and a round of good- natured teasing.

But, as I stood at the bar, a fresh whiskey sour in hand, I had a moment of uncertainty. Maybe my revealing outfit had been a bad idea. Maybe I should have gone with a burlap sack and saved myself from the unsolicited attention of the big man beside me.

Gathering my courage, I attempted to turn away from the bar. Before I could move, his warm fingers wrapped around my wrist. I glanced up at him, his dark eyes were unreadable in the low light. I pulled slightly, attempting to release myself from his grasp.

We studied each other for a long moment. Baron made no move to disentangle himself from me. My gaze dropped to the point where his long fingers held my slender wrist. I arched a brow.

"Do you mind?"

I felt the deep breath he released move across my cheek.

"Why are you playing hard to get?" Baron asked as he leaned closer.

The scent of his woodsy aftershave drifted across my senses. I hated the fact that he smelled good enough to eat. His grip remained firm even as he leaned a elbow against the shiny bar top.

I snorted in disbelief as I shook my head. Me? Play hard to get? The thought was absurd. Baron had been given ample opportunity to pursue me. Hell, I had practically thrown myself at him. His reaction had been a smirk and a quick turn on his heel. I stood there, in the back hallway of the Civic Center, looking like a fool as everyone snickered at my unceremonious rejection. Now, all of sudden, the Lone Wolf was looking for a little action? Too bad for him.

"You had your chance, Corbin."

I patted his hand before lightly gripping the back of his hand. I carefully pulled away each finger until I was finally free.

Not put off by my escape, Baron shifted. He blocked my retreat by slipping slightly behind me. I could feel his heat pressing into me from shoulder to thigh. In a panic, my eyes met his in the mirror behind the bar. The expression on his face was serious. His full mouth was pulled into a thin line. His dark eyes were wide. He watched me with the same intensity that made him lethal in the ring. It was obvious that he was calculating his next move.

He leaned closer, pressing his hips against mine for a fleeting moment. His fingers drifted up the length of my bare arm and over my shoulder. He stopped once his fingers came to rest against the fluttering pulse at my throat.

His voice was husky against my ear, "I was a fucking idiot to turn you down."

His gaze never wavered from mine. I knew I should look away. The intensity in those whiskey colored depths was too much. However, something in his expression made me unable to do so.

Baron leaned down until his nose was buried in my hair. He made a low sound in his chest. The growl brought goose bumps to my skin.

"I won't make that mistake again. Come on, doll, give me a chance."

I drew in a shaky breath. My instinct was to tell him to fuck off. He'd mortified me in front of everyone we knew. The sting of his rejection was still strong. But as I looked into his eyes, I found it almost impossible to deny him.

Baron's nose trailed from my hair, down to my ear. He nuzzled me for a moment before moving lower. He placed a hot kiss against my throat. His lips were heavenly soft on my skin. My knees weakened. I gripped the bar rail tightly and prayed for strength.

"Five minutes is all I need." Baron whispered as his lips changed direction and skated upward.

The challenge was evident in those heated words. My body agreed whole-heartedly. In fact, it would give anything to find out exactly what he would accomplish in those five minutes. My thighs moved restlessly, desperate to ease the intense ache that settled low in my body. A whimper escaped as Baron's free hand lightly gripped my hip. He pulled me into the cradle of his thighs. His cock was throbbing and hard as it rested against the crease of my ass.

"Just say yes." Baron encouraged as he rested his chin against my bare shoulder.

My gaze dropped from his as I considered the possibilities. Denying him would send me into a hellish nightmare of unsated desire. Giving in would open Pandora's box. Baron sensed my indecision. His wide palm moved from my hip to rest against my lower belly. His fingers rested a hair's breadth away from my mound. All I had to do was wiggle just a fraction of an inch and his touch would be exactly where I needed it most.

"Come on, baby, let me show you how good it can be." Baron's deep voice was a husky whisper.

The instant those words left his supple lips, the decision was made. I was helpless to deny him. My answer was a single bob of my head. Had he not been watching so intently, he would have missed the subtle response. A savage curse left him as his grip tightened. He pulled me tightly to him. His free hand dug into his jeans pocket. After slamming down a hundred dollar bill, he pulled me away from the bar.

The flash of disco lights were a blur as his long strides brought us to the exit. He pulled me into the alley that ran between the bar and quaint bookstore next door. As the heavy metal door slammed shut, I realized what was about to happen. The very thought of Baron fucking me in the dark alley brought an undeniable wash of pleasure. I leaned against the building's facade as Baron's dark eyes swept the area. Once he was assured we were indeed alone, he stepped toward me.

He didn't give me a chance to so much as breathe before his mouth captured mine. A second later, his bulky frame settled against me. The rough brick exterior bit into my tender flesh as Baron's hips pushed into mine. His cock was hot and insistent as it pressed at the juncture of my thighs.

He continued kissing me, plundering my mouth with his tongue. He explored every inch of me, tracing over my teeth and gliding along the plumpness of my lower lip. I melted into his kiss, my arms wrapping around his waist. I held him close as he devoured me.

A startled gasp left me as his fingers skirted up my side. His gentle touch surprised me as he followed the curve of my rib cage. The instant his long fingers grasped my breast, my knees weakened. He kneaded the pliant flesh before his fingers found the puckered tip. A groan left Baron as he plucked at my nipple.

The electricity of his touch was unbearable. I gasped into his kiss, silently begging for more. He put an inch of space between us, allowing him to grasp the hem of my skirt. He pulled the material upward, exposing my over heated flesh to the night breeze. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the cool sensation.

Baron's muttered curse brought me back to my senses. He glanced between us, taking in the barely there lace panties I'd impulsively chosen. He watched the scene unfold as his fingers drew along the seam of my thighs. As if pulled by a magic string, they opened for his exploration. He sucked in a ragged breath as his index finger stoked the damp material.

"You're so fucking wet, kitten." Baron's low voice was full of praise.

I watched as his tongue darted out. He licked his lips as he pressed his fingers against my lace covered clit. He held the pressure until it was more than I could take.

My back arched, silently asking for more. Baron was quick to oblige. He pushed aside the thin material separating us. He slid a thick finger between my slick folds. He gave no warning before sinking inside. My eyes squeezed shut as he worked me, his thumb sweeping tight circles over my clit.

"Do you like that, baby?" He purred as he leaned down.

He burrowed into the crook of my shoulder, his sharp teeth finding the tender spot there.

My cry of pleasure echoed in the sudden stillness. Baron took it as encouragement to add a second finger. I felt stretched to the breaking point. The only relief was the exquisite pleasure he wrought. Each pass of his thumb against my clit drove me closer to the edge. A desperate whimper left me.

Unable to resist any longer, my hands snaked between us. I fumbled with the heavy belt buckle. Once it parted, I made quick work of freeing the copper button and zipper. The instant my fingers found his cock, he growled in approval. The plum shaped knob rested against the hard ridge of his stomach. The tip was dewy with beads of desire. My thumb swept over the broad head, gathering the slick essence. I brought my thumb to my lips and sucked it clean. Baron's earthy flavor exploded on my tongue. He tasted of every mysterious, forbidden desire I'd ever had. He was salty and sweet and I instantly wanted more.

Shoving the heavy denim down his thighs gave me full access to his thick cock. He was unbelievably long and as thick as my wrist. The heavy length jutted out at me, the twin weights below were drawn tight. Following the network of veins, I traced him from base to tip and back again. Baron groaned softly, his hips thrusting into my exploring hands.

"Please, Baron." The words left me in a heated rush.

Baron growled something I couldn't make out. His fingers slipped from my slick with a soft pop. Instantly, the emptiness overwhelmed me. I wanted him fiercely. I stared up at him, my breasts heaving in his grasp.

"Come here." Baron took a step back, his eyes never leaving my face. He quickly turned us, his back now against the rough brick.

He held my gaze as he pushed his jeans further down his heavy thighs. His right hand slid down to wrap around cock. He gripped the throbbing length and stroked. I watched in fascination as the wide head disappeared into his hand. When it reappeared, a drop of cream beaded onto the tip.

Pushing at his hand, I leaned down to capture the weeping head between my lips. I groaned as once again, his flavor exploded. Baron's palm cupped the back of my head, guiding my movements. I took him as deeply as possible, my tongue laving the underside. Baron swore softly as I picked up a quick rhythm, my head bobbing over his shaft.

Baron thrust upward, meeting my movements. His soft grunts were music to my ears. I felt so feminine and powerful as I took his cock deeper. He allowed me to continue a moment longer. Then, his fingers threaded into my hair. He applied enough pressure to separate my lips from him. As he drew me upward, he kissed me fiercely. My senses swam. I didn't know if up was down or where I was. All I knew was the soul consuming passion burning through my veins.

Grabbing my hips, Baron spun me away from him again. The sound of lace rendering was lost in the darkness. All I could concentrate on was the feel of my ass connecting with Baron's thighs. His warm palm wrapped around the back of my neck. He held me firmly as he bent me at the waist. For a moment, I felt more exposed than ever. My weeping pussy was bared to his hungry gaze. I knew I presented the perfect picture of wanton lust.

I heard the soft rustle of foil a second before a torn, gold packet landed on the worn concrete between my feet. I heard a rumble from Baron as he rolled the condom on. An instant later, his hands grabbed my hips. Without warning, he buried in to the hilt. My lusty scream echoed off the walls. It mixed with Baron's shout, blending into a symphony of perfection.

He thrust forward at the same time he pulled my hips downward. The friction he created was perfect. My pussy wept as he quickly pushed forward and withdrew. The pace was almost brutal yet exactly what I wanted. I didn't want gentle. I wanted Baron in all of his wildness. I wanted him unbridled and untamed. And that was exactly what he gave.

His rough fingers dove between my legs. He found my clit with his middle finger and began rubbing tight, hard circles. The pressure grew to unbelievable proportions. Incoherent words fell from my lips as I begged Baron to end the torture.

Baron's hand found my breast. He gripped the tender flesh as his movements intensified. He pulled at my nipple then rolled the hard tip between his calloused fingers. On the third pass, I could no longer bear it. Stars exploded in my vision. My pussy clamped tightly down on his cock. He was barely able to continue his frantic fucking as I came. His name fell from my lips as I rocked back against him. I came until my pussy ached.

Baron's orgasm started just as mine ended. He shouted as his cock swelled in my depths. The fingers clutching my nipple tightened. Quick, sharp jabs carried him through the waves of pleasure. He didn't stop until his balls were empty. He shifted abruptly, pulling me flush against him. Our ragged breaths mingling as I fought to regain my senses.

I didn't realize I was crying until Baron's soft lips traced the salty trails down to my chin. He whispered to me, soothing away the last tendrils of tension. The words were intelligible but the tone was infinitely soothing. As the last spasms of pleasure faded from my limbs, Baron slowly withdrew from my scalding depths. He held me close, not allowing so much as an inch of space between us.

He cradled me tenderly, his warm palms sliding over my exposed skin. With his hands on my hips, he slowly turned me to face him.

"You're mine now, baby." He whispered before claiming my lips.

While his kiss was tender, it was no less passionate than before. As Baron continued his gentle onslaught, I knew I could not possibly argue with him. I'd been fighting the inevitable all long. The Lone Wolf had finally claimed his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing closing time when the phone began to ring. I was sitting on my purple balance ball, scrolling through the end of the month financial reports. I attempted the ignore the annoying ring. My assistant, Kaia, would answer it.

After the fourth ring, I heard her voice coming through the partially opened office door. Her bright greeting made me smile. Kaia was definitely a people person. She never met a stranger and she always wore a sunny smile.

Truth be told, I'd be lost without her. She'd been invaluable from the moment Oasis Day Spa opened. She was as dedicated as they came. Her competent handling of the daily operations allowed me to spend my time bringing relaxation to people.

I half-heartedly attempted to make sense of the numbers filling my computer screen. I blinked wearily, my eyes blurry from the long day. All I wanted was a cup of herbal tea and a hot shower. Setting aside the computer mouse, I stretched my arms over my head. I rolled my hips forward and back, the ball easing the subtle motion into fluid movement. The kink at the base of my spine eased as I leaned my palms against the desk.

I stood slowly, my eyes once again straying to the glass door that separated my office from the main lobby. I heard Kaia's low voice coming through. She was apologizing to the caller. With a frown, I snapped off my desk lamp and left my office.

"I'm sorry, sir, we are about to close." Kaia's dark gaze met mine across the high desk.

Her perfectly arched brow rose as she asked the caller to hold. She leaned her elbow on the desk as she cradled the phone in her left hand.

"There is a gentleman on line three that insists I ask if you will take pity and see him this evening?"

Glancing at the metal and glass clock above Kaia's head, I realized it was less than ten minutes until we officially closed. As much as I would enjoy the profits, my hands were tired and my brain was demanding a break.

"See if we can schedule him for the late appointment tomorrow."

Kaia nodded once the resumed the call.

"Quinn is not available this evening. May I schedule you for tomorrow? I have a six o'clock appointment available."

She was quiet for a moment. Her gorgeous eyes once again flicked up to meet mine. She covered the receiver with a polished hand.

"He asked if you're available for your favorite client?"

Frowning hard, I reached for the phone.

"Oasis Day Spa, this is Quinn. How may I help you?"

The soft laugh coming through the phone made my breath catch. There was no doubt in my mind this was, in fact, my most favorite client.

"Hey, darlin', are you sure you don't have time for me?" A.J. Style's soft, southern drawl came through the line.

I couldn't stop the smile that stole across my features. I leaned my hip against the shiny, wooden desk.

"Well, it is almost closing time." I murmured as I shot Kaia a knowing glance. She pushed away from her desk and crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"I know I'm asking a lot." A.J.'s voice held a trace of amusement. "But, you know you're the only one for me."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line. "I'm sure we could get you in for a nice Swedish massage. I'll check the books to see if we have an opening."

A.J.'s husky laugh moved through me like a balm. "Damn, girl, you sure do know how to torture a man."

"You know me, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." I couldn't stop myself. The words were gone before I realized they'd left my lips.

A.J.'s laugh faded away. "I'd really like to see you, Quinn."

How could I possibly refuse? A.J. and I had an odd relationship. We'd felt the sparks between us. It was undeniable. And truth be told, I did enjoy his visits to the spa. He was a sweet guy; a total charmer through and through. The fact that his visits had become more frequent was not lost on me. Yet, we had always kept things on a professional level. He'd never put the moves on me. In fact, he'd always been a perfect gentleman.

"If you can be here in twenty minutes, I'll squeeze you in."

Kaia gave me a knowing glance as she picked up her cellphone and keys. She knew without being told that she could leave if she wanted.

A.J. made a low sound in the back of his throat. "I'll be there in ten."

As I hung up the phone, I realized butterflies were taking flight in my stomach. I silently scolded myself. There was no reason to be nervous. A.J. was a friend of sorts. We got along perfectly well. So, why, was I standing at the window as Kaia left?

I stared out as Kaia's sleek coupe pulled out of the parking lot. In the blink of an eye, darkness fell again. Fighting back a wave of something I couldn't name, I paced slowly between the two bay windows. Every time a vehicle passed, my gaze flicked outside.

Exactly nine minutes and forty-seven seconds later, a dark colored truck pulled up. I stopped short, turning toward the bay window. The driver's door opened and a shadow stepped down. His gait was easy as he crossed the empty parking lot. He took the front steps two at a time. As the door swung open, I realized I was holding my breath.

A.J. Styles sure knew how to make an entrance. He gently closed the heavy glass door behind him. He paused long enough to take off his black baseball cap. His hand through the brown locks as he moved deeper into the lobby. He spotted me instantly and smiled. Deeply cut dimples flashed as he cocked his head to the side.

"Long time, no see." His deep voice caught me off guard as much as the dimples did.

It wasn't the first time I'd noticed how attractive the man was. Hell, I'd have to be dead not to. From the top of his tousled head to the soles of the black boots, the man oozed sexiness.

"Yes, it has." Thankfully, I didn't give voice to the rest of my thoughts. It'd been too long since he'd entered my quaint little corner of Georgia.

Shaking myself back to reality, I took a deep breath. I rubbed my suddenly damp palms down my cotton covered thighs.

"So, uh, are you ready to do this?" My voice was a breathy whisper. My inner Marilyn Monroe was surfacing.

Apparently, it was not lost on A.J., either. His dark brow shot up as he studied me with wide blue eyes. For a long moment, he stood still. Finally, he broke the tension by motioning with his hand.

"After you."

I mentally kicked myself as I turned down the short hallway to the left. My shoes made no sound as we crossed the shiny oak floor. I opened the last door on the left and stepped aside. A.J. nodded as he stepped into the room. His shrewd eyes took in the scene. Vanilla scented candles sat on a low table just to the left of the door. Soft music played in the background. The waist high leather massage table sat slightly right of the center of the room.

As I looked around the small space, I realized that I had brought him to my favorite room. It was more than the watercolor paintings on the walls. It was more than the small, stained glass window. I hadn't realized it before, but this was the room where I had first met the incomparable Mr. Styles.

Pushing away the memory, I pointed to the neatly folded cream colored sheet at the foot of the table.

"You know the drill. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I made a hasty retreat before he could answer. I forced myself back to my office. I grabbed the water bottle off my desk and quickly downed half of the contents. I pressed the tepid bottle against my forehead as I chided myself. What the hell was wrong with me? Since when did a good looking man make me lose all sensibility? I'm a professional, for crying out loud.

I caught my reflection in the window behind my desk. I stared at the unwavering image for a moment. _You can do this._ I gave the woman looking back at me a nod. I smoothed a hand over my white polo shirt. I tossed my auburn hair back and squared my shoulders. Damn right. I absolutely could do this.

I left my office again and moved with renewed purpose down the hallway. I rapped lightly on the door before pushing it open. The sight that greeted me made my new found resolve dissolve like sugar. A.J. lay face down on the table, his face turned toward me. His cheek rested on his stacked hands. The sheet I had pointed out earlier was draped over the lower half of his body. The creamy material pooled just below his waist.

The soft sound of the door snicking closed snapped back to reality. I sucked in a deep breath as I forced one foot in front of the other. As I approached the table, I kept my gaze firmly fixed on his face. I moved to the far side of the table and picked up the bottle of sweet almond oil from the warmer. I flipped the bottle open and studied it before pouring a small amount onto my palm.

I flicked a glance at A.J. before stepping closer. He was as relaxed as I'd ever seen him, while I was on the verge of jumping out of my skin. I placed my hand in the center of his broad back. He sucked in a breath through his teeth before slowly exhaling. I waited for him to still before taking the first long stroke.

I forced myself to focus on the fluid motion of my hands. I've done well over a thousand massages in my careers. I should be able to do this in my sleep. Yet, it took every once of my concentration to complete the familiar movements. Placing my hands together, I made small circles along the left side of his spine.

Tracking the movement of my hands, I made sure not to miss an inch. His supple flesh moved like silk beneath my fingertips. I followed the long line of his spine until I reached the base of his neck. My fingers slid across the tight bundle of nerves. A.J. sucked in a deep breath as my fingers brushed against his hair line.

The sound sent a bolt of electricity straight through me. The warmth settled low, making me incredibly aware of my nether parts. I forced myself to slowly pull away from him. I shook my hands out as I waited for the tingling to sensation to pass. To give myself more time, I moved to the head of the table. I silently counted to five before placing my hands on his broad shoulders.

Again, A.J. made a muffled sound as my hands began moving across the width of his back. The vibrations moved through my palms and up my arms. It was little wonder when I felt my nipples begin to tingle. I bit back a moan. This was not supposed to be happening. It was common to have a client become aroused. In fact, it happened on a semi regular basis. But, this was the first time that I had ever been turned on.

Perhaps the hazy fog overtaking my brain made me imagine the subtle brush of fingertips over my hip. Startled, I froze. My arms were stretched as far as possible, nearly reaching his hips. Glancing down, I realized less than an inch separated us. I was close enough to feel the warmth of his skin. I caught his scent, earthy and rich.

As I slowly straightened, I felt the gentle pressure again. This time, there was no mistake. A.J.'s thick fingers lightly grasped the hem of my shirt. Disbelieving, I looked at his face. His blue eyes were wide and staring upward. His supple lips were parted. I swallowed hard as I returned his unblinking gaze.

In slow motion, I saw my hand fall to cover his. I hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Should I gracefully extract myself from his grip? Should I ignore the sensations swirling through my body and continue as if nothing happened? The heat in his gaze made the answer obvious. His caress was no accident. The electricity charging the air was no mistake.

A.J. slowly released me. He slid his arms away, using them to push away from the table. He pulled himself into a sitting position. All the while, his eyes never left mine. He stared at me, silently asking my agreement. It wasn't until he extended his hand toward me, that I knew my decision was made. Placing my palm against his, I allowed him to guide me around the table to stand before him.

He pulled me to stand between his slightly parted thighs. I felt like an awkward school girl. I had no idea if I should touch him or wait for an invitation. The decision was taken from me as A.J. guided my palms to rest on his pecs. He reached between us, his hand going upward. His thumb stroke across my trembling lips before sliding against my cheek. He stopped once his thick fingers were buried in my hair. With a gentle pressure, he guided my head downward.

There was no way I could prepare myself. The feather light caress of his lips against mine rocked me like lightening. My lips parted, allowing him access. The man sure as hell knew how to kiss! He explored every inch, the edges of my teeth, along the soft valleys of my tongue.

His hand fell from my hair to land on my shoulder. He gripped me lightly for a moment before trailing his fingertips down the length of my arm. When he reached my hand, he laced his fingers through mine. He drew my hand from his skin. He kissed each finger before placing my hand at my side. He repeated the same tenderness with my other hand.

Fear flashed through me. Had he changed his mind? Had he realized this was utter lunacy? However, the look in his blue eyes stopped me before I could form a single syllable.

"One of us is over dressed." The teasing lilt in his voice made me smile.

Those few words were enough to prompt me to action. I pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor at our feet. A.J.'s reaction emboldened me. Heat flashed in his eyes as he muttered a soft curse under his breath. He reached for me, his broad palm splaying flat against my belly.

"You are so beautiful." His praise brought a pink flush to my skin. He studied me with intensity, taking in every detail I revealed.

I slowly toed off my shoes and socks. Hooking my thumbs in the waist band of my pants, I began tugging the soft material downward. A.J.'s hands shot out to cover mine. I assumed he would take over. However, he simply placed his hands over mine and allowed me to continue. When I moved too far downward, A.J. took the opportunity to slide down from the table.

He stood before me and I realized how well we would fit together. His body was hard angles and muscles. My body was softly curved. A.J. had the same realization as I. The appreciation in his gaze was evident.

Reaching behind me with one hand, I freed the clasp of my bra. Pulling the satin material away, I let it dangle from my fingers. A.J.'s reaction was immediate. He closed the distance between us, his arms locking around my waist. Heat poured from him in waves, washing over me, sweeping me into the currents of his passion.

"Damn, girl, you are killing me."

The words were whispered against my lips a moment before he claimed them again. His gentleness was quickly giving way to passionate demand. Before I could react, he spun us around. My ass connected with the leather covered table. Without being asked, I rested my weight against it. I expected him to close the distance between us. However, he stood rooted in place, gazing at me with an intensity I'd never witnessed. His heated gaze moved over me, taking in every single detail of my body. I was certain he was committing every dimple and freckle to memory.

Unable to take the separation another moment, I reached for him. I tugged the sheet away from his slim hips. My gasp was loud in the suddenly silent room. Nothing could have prepared me for the glorious sight of A.J.. His erection jutted proudly toward me. A drop of pearlescent liquid formed on the blunt tip. I reached for him, running the tips of my fingers down the underside of the thick shaft.

His head fell back against his shoulders as he allowed my exploration. I stopped when my fingers brushed the twin weights below. A low growl rumbled from his chest as I retraced the path to the tip. Before I could repeat the motion, his hand covered mine.

"Don't want this to end before it's started."

His voice was deep with desire. His accent was thick and sweet as honeysuckle. I couldn't resist his request that I end his torture.

Leaning backward on my palms, I waited for him to make the next move. He did not disappoint. His hands covered my breasts, molding the plaint flesh against his palms. He worked me carefully, shaping my breasts, pushing them higher before tugging lightly. My nipples beaded into hungry points. I never thought anything could feel as good his hands on me.

Then, he replaced his left hand with his mouth. Heat pooled between my legs as he drew the sharp edges of his teeth across my nipple. He laved away the slight sting with the flat of his tongue. He repeated the sequence until I lost all reason. My hands stroked his hair, the silken strands winding through my fingers. I pulled him closer, not stopping until his nose was buried against my breast.

"Easy, baby, I got you." He murmured against my skin.

I glanced downward and caught a glimpse of his face in profile. His dimples flashed again as he continued to nuzzle me.

A frustrated whimper escaped me. Surely, I would burn alive before he quenched the raging inferno he built. My thighs moved restlessly, hoping to ease the relentless ache. Sensing my need, his hand dropped to the crease of my thighs. They parted for him, allowing just enough space for his fingers. He cupped my mound, pressing the heel of his hand against my clit. His long fingers fell perfectly against my valley. The tip of his index finger rested against my entrance.

He watched me intently as his finger dipped inside. He moved slowly, allowing me to feel every nuance of his deliberate exploration. A tortured gasp left me as he withdrew just as slowly. On the next pass, a second finger joined the first. I felt so exposed as he hungrily watched his fingers disappear into my pussy.

"That's it, Quinn, open up for me." His voice brought a ripple of pleasure I hadn't expected.

My thighs parted further as he continued the slow torture. Unable to resist, my hips rolled toward him. I gasped in pleasure as his fingers withdrew then pressed tightly against my overly sensitive clit. I moaned at the intensity. My eyes met his as I reached for him. My palm landed on his hip.

"Please, A.J." I gasped as he leaned over me.

He pressed my back against the supple leather and drew my legs over his hips. His smile was positively wicked as he stepped closer. The broad tip of his cock nudged against my slick folds. He paused, his hand coming to rest over my pounding heart.

"Say it, again, baby." He rolled his hips ever so slightly. The pressure of his cock against my pussy grew ten fold. "Say my name."

His name fell from my lips, imploring him to give what we both wanted. I lost all sense of myself as he finally pushed forward. His cock stretched me impossibly wide. The slight sting was quickly smoothed away by waves of pleasure.

A.J. took his time, allowing me to grow accustomed to his invasion. His cock was bigger than I expected and harder than steel. Fear flashed through me as I realized he was more than I could take. Panic broke through the passion as A.J. began to pull back. He soothed me with a whispered word. His free hand slid under my hips and adjusted my position. The subtle change made A.J. moan. The sound ricocheted through me. It was absolutely the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

His eyes never left my face as he inched forward again. His cock fit perfectly this time, filling me to the brim. I gasped in surprise as he pressed deeper. He held himself tightly against me, letting me feel every bit of himself. A needy whimper broke free as he began to withdraw.

A.J.'s tenderness would be my undoing. He whispered words of praise as he moved. Tension wound tightly through me as he pushed deep then withdrew. His thumb slipped between our slick bodies and instantly found my aching clit. He made tight circles around the small nub as he continued slowly fuck me.

I moved restlessly against him, arching into this thrusts, retreating as he drew back. My blunt nails sank into his thick forearms. I held onto him tightly, anchoring myself through the passionate gales he wrought.

He knew my orgasm started before I did. His thumb swept over my clit, pressing more with each pass. Stars exploded in my vision. My pussy tightened painfully around his cock. I came more than I ever had. My body was weak, lying limply beneath him. But, still he continued on. He didn't stop until the knot of desire wound tightly through me again. This time, though, I did not go alone.

A.J. leaned down and captured my lips with his. He kissed me deeply before pressing his lips to my ear. His moan was low and long against my ear as he came. His body shook with the force of his passion. Hot jets bathed my womb. He came until he collapsed weakly against me. His arms slid beneath me and anchored me to him.

He kissed my temple tenderly as the haze of passion began to fade. He slowly withdrew from my depths. His cock was warm and sticky as it rested against my thigh. A wicked smile crossed his face as he helped me sit up. His thumb brushed across my lips several times before he drew away.

His words would stay with me as he helped me get dressed, "Now I know for sure I'm you're favorite."


End file.
